El regalo de una dama
by Argus
Summary: El cuarto capítulo de el regalo de una dama, SAKL, Finalizado por completo
1. El Regalo de una Dama

El regalo de una dama  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Pocket Monsters  
  
Fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
***  
  
"If only every message were as perfect as its bearer"  
  
"Si solo cada mensaje fuera tan perfecto como su portador"  
  
Angelic Page script  
  
Magic the gathering, eighth edition  
  
***  
  
Su pañuelo había sido entregado, y dado sería hacia aquel joven, ya no un niño, ella lo sabía, solo necesitaba tiempo, tiempo que si bien sería para que aquel chico se enterara de sus sentimientos, para mal podría ser para despertar su romance en alguna otra mujer  
  
Pero ella estaba optimista, aún conciente de los riesgos que conllevaba esta acción  
  
-Satoshi...- dejó escapar su voz como un susurro que pronto se perdió en el infinito de la atmósfera  
  
Se llevó la mano izquierda a sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas acuamarinos, para retirar dos aventureras lágrimas que recorrían el caudal de la tristeza en las esquinas externas de sus cuencas, pos más que trató, no pudo detener el flujo, y por más que detuvo a las primeras lágrimas, el torrente se hizo presente desde sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas y terminando en el suelo  
  
-Satoshi...- dijo una vez más, el optimismo hace un rato adquirido se había desvanecido, solo quedaba tristeza, de ella que solo optó por sentarse en el suelo del gimnasio donde se encontraba, se llevó las rodillas a la cara y entre murmullos de llanto solo dijo una cosa más antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños -Satoshi...-  
  
***  
  
Satoshi, aquel entre los primeros de las competencias, de gran nivel competitivo y enormes cualidades únicas que un individuo puede tener, se encontraba enseñando a su alumna algunas bases de las batallas, mismas de las que a él se le habían dado cátedra cuando las ocupo, completando así el ciclo que le correspondía  
  
-Entonces... ¡ah!- dijo Haruka mientras pisoteaba la arena -¡Torchic, lanzallamas!- se refirió a un pequeño pájaro el cual lanzó con furia una gran raya de fuego a donde se encontraba un Wailmer, el cual sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, solo recibió el ataque hasta que este acabo, y habiendo este terminado chapoteó en el mar mandando una pequeña ola hacía donde estaba Torchic, el cual cayó al suelo fulminado  
  
-Te dije que no funcionaría- dijo Satoshi mientras observaba todo desde su lugar en la playa  
  
-Es muy difícil, ¡ya se!- gritó mientras se acercaba rápidamente al chico -préstame a Pikachu un momento- le dijo  
  
-De ninguna manera- dijo Satoshi enfadado  
  
-¡Ah!- respingó Haruka mientras pisoteaba de nuevo -¡¿porqué no?!- reclamó -el tiene ataques que podrían ser mi boleto a capturar a un nuevo pokemon- explicó ella  
  
-¿Qué buena experiencia te dejaría que yo te prestase a Pikachu solo porque tiene ventaja de elemento?- le regaño Satoshi haciendo que la chica solo lo mirara con ojos suplicantes  
  
-¡Por favor!- le rogó ella  
  
-No- fue su última palabra mientras veía a Haruka pisotear de nuevo -Además aunque yo quisiera, Pikachu no lo haría y probablemente aunque captures a Wailmer con Pikachu el no te respetaría, a los pokemon no les gustan los tramposos- terminó Satoshi mientras se levantaba  
  
-No es justo, no tengo un solo pokemon que tenga ventaja contra los pokemon de agua- dijo tristemente Haruka  
  
-Préstame a Torchic- le dijo él  
  
-¿Para qué?- le preguntó ella  
  
-Te demostrare que Torchic puede debilitar a ese Wailmer lo suficiente-  
  
-¡No quiero!- gritó Haruka -Ya combatió y no lo logró, no quiero que resulte mal herido...- dijo mientras o abrazaba  
  
Observando que no lo haría, dejo que el pequeño pájaro tomara la decisión -Torchic, ¿quieres capturar ese Wailmer para Haruka cierto?- le preguntó el pequeño pokemon amarillo con rojo, el cual se desprendió súbitamente de los brazos de su entrenadora  
  
-Tor chic, tor- respondió el pequeño con mirada decidida  
  
-Bien Torchic, pantalla de humo- le ordenó Satoshi mientras el pokemon obedecía inmediatamente dejando a un Wailmer confundido sin saber la ubicación de su enemigo -Torchic, salta, usa lanzallamas para tomar impulso y utiliza picotazo- igual que la vez anterior el pequeño pokemon hizo lo que se le ordenó haciendo gran daño al Wailmer el cual ahora viéndose en problemas trató de escapar -Torchic, de nuevo, ¡a volar!- el pájaro se elevo logrando divisar al Wailmer quien escapaba -¡Lanzallamas para impulso, picotazo y termínalo con un lanzallamas a corta distancia!- el pokemon lo hizo justo como el movimiento anterior, tomo impulso y golpeo con su pico el mismo lugar que el turno pasado, dándole un golpe paralizante al Wailmer que solo se dispuso a recibir el lanzallamas a muy corta distancia, quedando justo para que lo atraparan  
  
-Increíble- dijo Haruka con la boca abierta  
  
-¡Haruka!- le gritó Satoshi haciéndole despertar de su trance  
  
-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Oh si!- dijo mientras retiraba una pokeball de su cintura -¡Ve pokeball!- gritó mientras lanzaba la pequeña esfera que capturó al Wailmer sin problemas -¡Genial!- dijo Haruka  
  
-Torchic es muy poderoso, pero si su entrenadora no le ordena adecuadamente no juntara experiencia, ese es un regalo de tu amigo pokemon- le dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa  
  
-Lo siento Torchic- dijo Haruka levantándolo del suelo mientras lo abrazaba -debí haber confiado mucho más en ti- le dijo con una triste sonrisa -Creo que nunca seré una gran entrenadora como tú- se refirió tristemente al joven a su lado  
  
-No... lo lograrás, con tiempo serás muy buena entrenadora, además quieres mucho a tus pokemon, y ellos te lo agradecen, y yo no empecé con el pié derecho exactamente- dijo Satoshi sonriendo al recuerdo de aquel Pidgeoto el cual quiso atrapar con Caterpie  
  
-¡Pika!- saltó el pequeño ratón amarillo hacía el pájaro pokemon, para felicitarlo, Torchic brincó de nuevo de los brazos de Haruka para jugar con Pikachu  
  
-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que no empezaste bien?- le preguntó la chica ahora sin que los pokemon tuvieran su atención  
  
-Quise atrapar un pájaro con un gusano, sin siquiera saber que las aves comen gusanos- rió Satoshi mientras usaba las misma palabras que Kasumi alguna vez le dijo  
  
-¡Que tonto!- dijo Haruka riendo un poco más de la cuenta  
  
-¡Oye!- dijo Satoshi ofendido, aunque después de un rato se unió a las carcajadas nuevamente  
  
-¿Takeshi te ayudó cierto?- le preguntó Haruka  
  
-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- le respondió Satoshi con otra pregunta  
  
-Bueno, el siempre ha dicho que se conocen desde hace mucho, y que muchas veces fue tu asesor- dijo ella  
  
-Y tiene razón, pero en ese entonces aún no viajaba con Takeshi, de hecho, me dirigía apenas a retarlo, en ese tiempo viajaba con Kasumi- dijo Satoshi recordando  
  
-¡Kasumi!- gritó Haruka -¡¿Ya habías viajado con una chica?!- le preguntó sorprendida  
  
-¿Eh?- dijo Satoshi sin entender mucho -Si, Kasumi viajó conmigo mucho más que Takeshi, ella es la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean- explicó Satoshi  
  
-¿Viajabas con una líder de gimnasio?- le preguntó ella -debió ayudarte bastante-  
  
-Viajaba con dos líderes de gimnasio- se oyó la voz de Takeshi mientras llegaba con ellos  
  
-¿Dos?- pregunto Haruka -¿El grupo era bastante largo entonces no?- preguntó al joven de la gorra  
  
-Éramos tres personas en ese momento- dijo Satoshi sonriendo a Takeshi  
  
-¡No!- dijo Haruka volteando a ver a Takeshi con incredulidad -¿Eres un líder de gimnasio?- le preguntó  
  
-¡Claro!- dijo Takeshi sonriendo -Soy el mejor entrenador de pokemon tipo piedra del mundo, y líder de gimnasio de ciudad Pewter, en la región de Kanto- dijo Takeshi mientras adoptaba una pose mostrando sus músculos  
  
-¡Genial!, me acompaña un líder de gimnasio- dijo Haruka emocionada  
  
-Ser líder de gimnasio no es nada a comparación de ser campeón...- sonrió Takeshi  
  
-¿Eres campeón?- le preguntó Haruka al de los ojos rasgados  
  
-Yo no, pero mi amigo Satoshi no te puede decir lo mismo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Takeshi  
  
-No es nada importante- dijo Satoshi apenado  
  
-¿Tú has sido campeón?- le preguntó con más incredulidad  
  
-Bueno... si... una vez...- dijo Satoshi mientras se sobaba la nuca -En las islas naranjas- dijo apenado  
  
-¡Wow!- exclamó Haruka -¡Por eso sabes tanto!- dijo Haruka  
  
-La mayoría me lo enseñaron Takeshi y Kasumi, a ellos les debo todo lo que sé- dijo Satoshi francamente  
  
-Vaya, ha cambiado mucho, antes hubiera balbuceado antes de decir un elogio a alguien que no fuera Kasumi- dijo Takeshi burlón haciendo sonrojar al pobre joven de la gorra  
  
-Eso quiere decir, ¿que Kasumi era tu novia?- dijo emocionada Haruka  
  
-¡Qué!- dijo Satoshi rojo -¡¿Pero qué están diciendo?!- dijo un tanto molesto -¡No me molesten!- dijo mientras se retiraba hacía donde se habían instalado cerca del bosque al lado de la playa, por poco derrumbando al pequeño Masato en el camino  
  
-¡Vaya, que genio!- dijo el pequeño un tanto molesto viendo pasar a Satoshi entre los árboles  
  
-Creo que se enojó- acertó Haruka haciendo reír a Takeshi -No veo lo gracioso, parece que se ha molestado mucho con nosotros-  
  
-No es nada, así se pone cuando sugieren que Kasumi y él tenían algo- dijo el moreno -No soporta admitir que a él le gustaba más de la cuenta la compañía de una chica- se rió Takeshi  
  
-Entonces, ¿ella no le correspondía?- le preguntó la chica  
  
-No, ambos se querían, aún lo hacen, pero Satoshi está lidiando con sus propios sentimientos, esta brincando la barrera de los sentimientos y la barrera de la edad, y es una carga tratar de hacerlo al mismo tiempo, ya se repondrá, solo le hace falta tiempo- dijo Takeshi dirigiéndose al bosque -Vamos, la comida ya debe estar lista-  
  
-¡Ya voy!- dijo Haruka volteando hacía los pequeños pokemon que aún se encontraban jugando en la arena -Vamos Torchic, tu también Pikachu-  
  
***  
  
-¡Ya era tiempo que se aparecieran por aquí!- refunfuño una Kasumi bastante alegre a sus tres hermanas las cuales habían bajado del taxi  
  
-Como que, un "bienvenidas" se escucharía mejor- respondió la mayor de sus hermanas, haciendo reír a toda la familia  
  
-¡Bienvenidas!- dijo Kasumi mientras las abrazaba  
  
-Eso está mejor...- le respondió de nuevo su rubia hermana  
  
***  
  
-¡Dime!- exclamó Haruka haciendo sonrojar por enésima vez al pobre muchacho de la gorra  
  
-¿Por qué insistes?- le preguntó Masato a su empedernida hermana  
  
-Porque como chica me gustan las historias románticas- le contesto con ojos semejantes a corazones rosados  
  
-¿Románticas?- pregunto un confundido Masato  
  
-Eres muy inmaduro para entender esto- le dijo su hermana burlonamente mientras se escapaban risas de Satoshi  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Masato  
  
-Recordó cierta frase que le decían cuando era más joven- le contestó la voz grave de Takeshi mientras les entregaba sus platos -¿No es cierto?- le sonrió pícaramente a su amigo más viejo  
  
-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Haruka haciéndolo sonrojar  
  
-¡De nada!- gritó Satoshi mientras trataba de esconder su rostro, cosa que no logró  
  
-¡Es acerca de Kasumi!- dijo ella emocionada mientras al pobre chico solo le quedaba agachar la cabeza -¡Ya cuéntame!- le pidió de nuevo  
  
-¿Qué quieres saber?- le preguntó el entrenador cansado ya de la plática que parecía no tener fin  
  
-Pues lo que te pregunte hace un rato, ¿te gusta?- le pregunto haciéndolo caer de espaldas desde su posición sentada  
  
-Porque no me dejan en paz...- sugirió mientras su cara se encendía de nuevo de color escarlata  
  
-Eres un aguado- dijo Haruka enfadada pues no había conseguido respuesta alguna de su amigo, de pronto se le vino una idea a la cabeza -¿Por lo menos me puedes decir como era?- le preguntó con ojos brillosos de esperanza  
  
-¿Cómo es?- le preguntó Satoshi balanceándose para quedar sentado nuevamente, mientras veía cabecear a una Haruka bastante entusiasmada -Bueno, ella es pelirroja...- empezó Satoshi  
  
Haruka quién había sacado una libreta empezando a hacer apuntes sobre la información musito una pequeña afirmación mientras se disponía a anotar todo -dime más- le exigió haciéndole brotar una enorme gota de sudor a su amigo  
  
-Bueno, ella tiene ojos verdes... como el color del mar... el cual le gusta bastante...- respondió el otro  
  
-¿Le gusta el color verde?- preguntó confundida Haruka haciendo reír a Satoshi  
  
-No... el mar es lo que le gusta, al igual que todos los pokemon de agua... también le gustan los pokemon rosados y tiernos... su color favorito es el azul...- siguió éste  
  
-¿No hay cosas que le desagraden?- preguntó Haruka como reportera  
  
-Pues si... zanahorias, pimientos...- dijo Satoshi recordando -Pero más que nada los bichos- con esto rió al recuerdo  
  
-¿Y qué tipo de actitud tiene?- preguntó su amiga habiendo terminado de anotar la última información recibida esperando como respuesta que la tal Kasumi sería como una chica bastante delicada como la clásica chica que se asusta por todo, se equivocaría  
  
-¿Su personalidad?- preguntó Satoshi mientras veía a la chica solamente cabecear afirmativamente -Es algo volátil... es enojona, y grita bastante la mayoría del tiempo- empezó Satoshi nuevamente sorprendiendo a la "reportera" -Le encantaba molestarme diciéndome que era inmaduro y que nunca entendería ciertas cosas...- rió Satoshi una vez más  
  
-Entonces se comportaba como un chico...- dijo Haruka  
  
-Algunas veces...- admitió el entrenador mientras su amigo amarillo asentía con un "pika" -Pero también siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme cuando lo necesitaba, es de las personas que siempre me apoyaba y me ayudaba a salir adelante...- sonrió tristemente Satoshi -Algunas veces sus instintos "femeninos" resurgían- dijo el de gorra  
  
-Ya veo, ¿era una persona especial para ti no?- le preguntó Haruka mientras Satoshi asentía con una gran sonrisa -¡Lo sabía!- exclamó  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Satoshi comprendiendo lo que había dicho mientras se paraba estrepitosa y rápidamente de su lugar, tirando en la conmoción su plato de alimento caliente sobre su pokemon roedor el cual quemado disparó sus rayos hacia su entrenador  
  
-¡Pikapi pikachu!- gritó el quemado pokemon  
  
-¡Ah!- gritó Satoshi antes de quedar completamente tostado mientras maldecía en su cabeza el haberse dejado convencer por Haruka haciéndole terminar en ese estado frito, causando la risa de los tres restantes amigos  
  
***  
  
Kasumi se había marchado inmediatamente después de que había recibido una invitación que involucraba a su Togepi, dejando a sus hermanas encargadas nuevamente del gimnasio de la cuidad, dejándoles también algún que otro pokemon poderoso capaz de dar buena batalla a los entrenadores retadores aún que sus torpes y delicadas hermanas dieran malas órdenes a este  
  
Para su fortuna, y vaya que era fortuna, se topo nuevamente con Satoshi y Takeshi, quienes alegres fueron a saludarla, en especial Satoshi, que se le veía más feliz que de costumbre  
  
"Así que esta chica es Kasumi..." pensó Haruka mientras inspeccionaba a la chica de pies a cabeza, terminando por descubrir a un tierno pokemon en los brazos de esta -¡Ah!- gritó Haruka después que Kasumi la hubiera saludado al igual que a su hermano -¡Que lindo!- dijo mientras con su pokedex inspeccionaba a tan hermosa criatura a su parecer  
  
Togepi como siempre feliz, soltó un grito de alegría al ver que estas nuevas personas lo admiraban  
  
Kasumi, no podía quitarle la vista a Satoshi, aunque no muy obvia, robando furtivas miradas al joven de cabellos negros, el mayor de todos pudo ver con claridad que los sentimientos de esta aún no cambiaban  
  
***  
  
Como ya es costumbre, el equipo Rocket no se hizo esperar a la acción, y haciendo de las suyas metió a los protagonistas en apuros, aunque ahora apoyados por un fuerte antagonista de poderosos pokemon insecto, no pudieron salir de la rutina de su tan afamada y gran salida, volando por el cielo mientras gritaban  
  
-¡El quipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!- se oyó de todos mientras desaparecían en forma de estrella por el azul firmamento  
  
Togepi, ahora evolucionado en Togetic, tuvo que separarse de su entrenadora y "madre", su deber ahora era proteger a todos los demás de su grupo, siendo él el más fuerte de todos  
  
Y por un momento todo se torno de color gris para Kasumi y Togetic, mientras se daba el doloroso adios, la pelirroja mirando al cielo murmuró -Cuídate, mi querido Togepi-  
  
Takeshi había empezado la marcha -Satoshi, nos alcanzas...- dijo mientras se llevaba a una ruidosa Haruka que se rehusaba a retirarse, seguida por un silencioso y sonriente Masato -Esto es privado...- le sonrió Takeshi mientras seguía arrastrando a la niña quien presa de la curiosidad atestaba a tratar de escapar del fuerte y contenedor lazo que le aplicaba su amigo mayor  
  
-¡Déjame!- le dijo mientras trataba vanamente de huir de nuevo -por favor, quiero ver...- dijo con ojos llorosos suplicantes que solo podían ser catalogados como "cómicos"  
  
-No- dijo firmemente Takeshi haciéndole desistir de una vez por todas, dejando a sus más antiguos amigos, tiempo para ellos mismos  
  
***  
  
-¿No quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó Satoshi mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Kasumi. La cual no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que había visto a Togetic desparecer en el umbral del mundo paralelo -¿Conmigo?- dijo Satoshi apenas audible  
  
-Satoshi...- murmuró Kasumi mientras el rojo se expandía en sus hermosas mejillas  
  
-¿Tienes cosas pendientes?- preguntó Satoshi con tristeza  
  
-Si...- confesó ella mientras sin verle a los ojos con su mano tomaba la de el colocada en su hombro -Mis hermanas deben estar muriéndose con los enfrentamientos, además no puedo dejar que cualquier entrenador llegué a la liga y se enfrenté contigo- dijo ella divertida mientras se volteaba a ver a un sonriente Satoshi -Me alegra que no me hayas olvidado- dijo mientras daba un pequeño apretón a su mano  
  
-Yo no te olvidaría...- dijo él escondiendo su rubor bajo la sombra que le brindaba su inseparable gorra y sacaba algo de su bolsillo  
  
-Eso es...- dijo Kasumi al ver el objeto mientras sus lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos  
  
-Es mi amuleto de buena suerte, lo llevo siempre conmigo...- dijo Satoshi aún sin mostrar su rostro  
  
-Creo que ya te tienes que ir...- dijo Kasumi con una gran sonrisa mientras se limpiaba una lágrima  
  
-Eso creo...- dijo el con cara triste  
  
-¡Más vale que llegues a las finales!- le gritó Kasumi con el objetivo de hacerlo reaccionar y olvidar la tristeza  
  
-¡Lo haré!- dijo Satoshi con una gran sonrisa  
  
-Bien, iré a la liga para verte...- le dijo mientras le palmeaba los hombros -Cuídate mucho, ¿si?- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba  
  
-Lo haré... tu también- le dijo mientras la abrazaba de vuelta lentamente -Ya me tengo que ir- dijo mientras con una gran sonrisa despedía a su amiga  
  
-Anda...- le dijo ella mientras le besaba la mejilla y le daba un último y rápido abrazo y lo empujaba a correr -Te dejarán atrás- le dijo ella a lo que el empezó a mover sus pies con inercia mientras volteando le sonrió por una última vez  
  
-¡No te perdonaré si no llegas!- le dijo sonriendo mientras se perdía en el horizonte tratando de alcanzar al grupo que ya se había desprendido bastante  
  
-Satoshi...- sonrió Kasumi mientras dejaba a su cara mostrar una sonrisa como nunca antes se había visto -Seku da yo, Satoshi-chan- dijo Kasumi al viento mientras se dirigía en rumbo opuesto al del chico de la gorra  
  
***  
  
Satoshi estaba a escasos metros del grupo, cuando se dio cuenta del objeto que traía en la mano, lo que le hizo recordar el último momento con "ella", con Kasumi  
  
Lentamente doblo el objeto y lo introdujo en su bolsillo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, llegó y retomo el camino con todos sus acompañantes mientras que una Haruka bastante ilusionada le preguntaba cosas de todo tipo con respecto a la chica pelirroja  
  
Esta vez Satoshi, no contestó ni siquiera una de las preguntas, frustrando cada vez más a su amiga, quien pisoteaba el suelo una y otra vez, aunque ahora, su rostro no escondía una sonrisa aún cuando Haruka le preguntó acerca que si le gustaba  
  
El sabía la respuesta, con eso era más que suficiente...  
  
***  
  
En un centro pokemon, yacen cuatro personas, sus pertenencias al lado de cada una de las literas ocupadas por ellos  
  
La camisa del joven de cabello negro está sobre una silla  
  
En el bolsillo un pedazo de tela cortada en forma de rectángulo esta oculto de todos excepto del dueño de la prenda y de la persona quién se lo dió  
  
Y dentro del pañuelo rosado con amarillo, una foto pequeña se encuentra bien protegida, el retrato de una chica de cabello anaranjado, ojos verdes y piel bronceada, de nombre, Kasumi Yawa  
  
Éste objeto solo lo conoce, quién tomó esa fotografía, siendo esta su mayor tesoro  
  
Como amuleto de buena suerte, el pañuelo entregado por una mujer, el regalo de una dama, su dama  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Cometarios, argorytmo@hotmail.com 


	2. La Promesa de un Caballero

La promesa de un caballero

---

---

Pocket Monsters

Fanfiction by Argus Engel

---

"_Honor, guide my step"_

"_Honor, guía mi paso"_

**Crown of Awe script**

**Magic the gathering, onslaught edition**

---

Un joven hombre, si acaso tendría unos veinte y tantos años se encontraba tejiendo su plan de acción fuera de la puerta principal del gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean, se quitó su gorra nuevamente y con frustración se rasco la cabeza por enésima vez mientras caminaba poco armoniosamente de un lado al otro cavilando las correctas palabras que tendría que usar

La puerta se abrió abrupta pero detenidamente, dándole al muchacho por lo menos un poco de tiempo para tratar de esquivar a la persona que pensaba era una hermosa chica pelirroja de ojos esmeralda marina, observando rápidamente a los lados del pasillo que daba al portal principal del edificio, observó dos arbustos, uno a cada uno de sus costados, y decidiéndose por el de la derecha, el cual era más grande saltó hacia el y trató de introducirse rápidamente antes de que alguien lograra divisarlo

Mala suerte para el joven de cabello negro, había escogido el arbusto más grande si... pero el que tenía espinas... una bella muchacha de cabello azul marino lo miró, inmediatamente la reconoció, era una de sus tres cuñadas, el cual lo veía divertida mientras el chico trataba de salir de la espinada planta, sin éxito sumiéndose más y más en el arbusto –Como que...- empezó ella –Que sorpresa, es el novio de la "pequeña"- sonrió ella

-¿En serio?- preguntó una voz a la espalda, mientras una rubia hermosa observaba sobre el hombro de su hermana la ya harapienta figura del muchacho, el pobre había desgarrado su ropa haciéndole incontables cortes, aunque pequeños, sobre su camiseta -¿Parece que lo han dejado muy mal esta vez no crees?- preguntó a su hermana menor mientras hacia alusión a las constantes peleas del "mejor amigo" de su más pequeña hermana

-¿Cómo es qué se llama el chico?- preguntó la peliazul mientras pensaba –Shi... ¡Shigeru!, creo que su nombre es Shigeru-

-No he peleado con "Geru" si es a lo que se refieren...- dijo cansadamente el chico que trataba de salir nuevamente de su posición actual -¿Podrían ayudarme?- preguntó un tanto fastidiado de ver las sonrientes caras de sus cuñadas

-Como que lo siento...- dijo la rubia mientras halaba con su brazo el propio del muchacho, logrando sacarlo de su dolor –¿Has venido a ver a Kasumi-chan?- preguntó

-Si...- dijo un poco cabizbajo -¿Saben donde está?- preguntó un momento después

-Creo que ha ido de compras con una de sus amigas... ¿te podemos ayudar en algo?- preguntó amablemente la rubia

-No, creo que no, esperaré en la piscina, si no les molesta claro está...- dijo él

-Por favor, ¿molestarnos?, si ya casi eres de la familia...- le dijo la peliazul mientras el muchacho bajaba la cabeza y se marchaba mascullando entre dientes al parecer bastante maltrecho -¿Fue algo que dije?- preguntó la chica a su hermana un momento después de ver el demacrado rostro del joven

-Como que... esta generación de Kasumi está muy grave...- dijo la mayor mientras su hermana asentía

---

De nuevo se encontraba pensando... ¿cómo es que era tan difícil?, siempre era lo mismo, el venía tratando de decirlo y terminaba yendo a cenar con ella, en el último minuto se acobardaba, ¿qué ella no había dicho que lo quería?, le había demostrado más de una vez que lo amaba, aunque fuese con un pequeño roce de labios, o alguna simple caricia en la mejilla, ¿porqué era entonces tan difícil el poder llegar con ella y decírselo?... un suspiro escapó de su cuerpo, ahogándose al escuchar las puertas abrirse

-¡Satoshi!- corrió la chica hacia él y le abrazo -¡Te extrañe!- le dijo mientras el cambiaba su rostro por completo solo al verle

-¿En verdad?- le preguntó mientras le abrazaba de vuelta

-Pues claro... ya eran seis semanas...- dijo ella con fingida cara enojada

-No me digas... a mi me parecieron tres días...- dijo el mientras se sobaba la nuca, era cierto, mientras estaba en sus viajes el tiempo era relativo, parecía muy poco a comparación de lo que era, quizá era porque siempre se mantenía en movimiento...

-Pues no, fueron seis semanas y espero una recompensa a mi espera...- dijo ella mientras lo veía con ojos molestos

-Te invitó a cenar...- le dijo él mientras la chica sonreía

-Pero tendrás que bailar conmigo- le puso por sentado sonriendo maliciosamente al ver la cara del chico y su boca torciéndose para reclamar –No aceptaré un no por respuesta- le dijo ella dándole la espalda, sabía que no se negaría, quizá cuando eran pequeños hubiese gritado, pataleado e incluso blasfemado pero el tiempo no pase en balde para las personas

-Está bien...- suspiró él –Pero no llevaré a nadie en esas fachas tuyas...- sonrió el haciéndole carcajearse

-Mira quien lo dice...- le dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice la ropa del hombre –Trataste de atrapar un caterpie en un arbusto según me dijeron mis hermanas...- sonrió ella

Satoshi estaba molesto, como es que habían creado semejante historia esas dos... en fin, solo sonrió y se dispuso a besar a la chica en frente, dio un paso y acercó su cara a la de ella, uniendo ambas

Kasumi... como clasificar su sorpresa, siempre era ella quien daba el primer paso, esta era la primera vez que el se acercaba, la primera desde que decidió preguntarle si deseaba ser su novia, en todo caso, dejo de pensar y se concentró en la actividad en proceso

Cuando ambos pararon por falta de oxigenación, él solo pudo murmurar un gesto de sorpresa, mientras la chica hacia lo mismo –Wow...- mencionó nuevamente mientras la chica sonreía

-¿Y eso a qué se debió?- preguntó ella sonriendo un poco ruborizada, era increíble como seguía sonrojándose desde aquella primera vez que encontró su fotografía dentro del pañuelo que le había regalado al chico, el cual al verse capturado con la pertenencia solo pudo confesar todos sus verdaderos sentimientos ante la pelirroja enfrente y preguntar lo que en ese entonces no sabía era el verdadero significado de una "compañera"

Satoshi sonrió –Supongo que las ganas que le dan a uno de besar después de "tres días"...- dijo él mientras observaba la cara de la chica enfadarse

-¡Seis semanas!- le gritó mientras con sus manos al frente mostraba los tres dedos medios en cada una, el se carcajeo un poco y después le besó nuevamente haciéndole sonrojar otra vez...

---

-Bonito lugar... ¿cómo es que nunca habíamos venido aquí?- le preguntó el chico después de haber dado un silbido de sorpresa al ver la magnificencia del lugar, un estilo barroco, un pasillo con cúpulas adornadas en el cielo con ángeles y algún que otro querubín

-Quizá porque siempre te niegas a bailar...- dijo ella tomada de su brazo, el con un traje casual se veía elegante, un poco más para su estilo generalmente desaliñado, su camisa blanca hacia lucir sus pantalones negros como el azabache, un par de zapatos de charol finamente boleados y brillantes combinaban perfectamente con su chaleco del mismo color que sus pantalones y su calzado

-Quizá...- dijo él mientras admiraba nuevamente a la chica, que suerte tenía, se decía una y otra vez al verla en ese hermoso vestido negro, entallado, abertura a medio muslo dejando a la imaginación desmadrarse a ella misma tratando de adivinar el contenido bajo el vestido, su espalda desnuda, ornamentada solo con unas cuantas tiras que recorrían de un lado al otro la parte trasera de su cuerpo, mientras un sugestivo corte en uve se divisaba justamente arriba del inicio de su cintura, sus brazos, estaban envueltos en guanteletas largas de satín negro, su cuello estaba adornado con un collar de plata que lucia una luna en forma de dije se anexaba a la cadena plateada perfectamente, y complementando al cuello de la chica unos arcillos del mismo material lucían sus oídos, dándole un detalle muy especial

-¿Dejarás de mirarme toda la noche?- le dijo ella sonrojada mientras sumía su mirada en el suelo –Me siento como un pedazo de carne, no debí hacer caso de esas tres...- hablaba sin parar ella mientras él solo sonrió y le interrumpió

-Te ves hermosa...- le dijo él haciéndole sonreír, aunque el rubor en su rostro se acrecentó

-Gracias...- murmuró ella mientras por fin llegaban a su mesa acompañados por el mesero

---

La noche transcurrió con algún que otro momento polaroid, que bien iba almacenado en una foto, o en un recuerdo, la cena fue buena, un poco cara ya que no cualquiera puede llenar el estómago el maestro pokemon más joven de la historia, aún, que la comida fuese de alta sociedad

Durante el trayecto Satoshi no dejaba de jugar con su bolsillo, esto fue notado por ella que aprovecho la caminata a su casa con él para indagar un poco sobre el asunto y tratar de aminorar la preocupación que se mostraba en la cara de su compañero

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que juguetear con tu bolsa del pantalón?- preguntó ella divertida al verlo detenerse por un momento –Es que acaso tu bolsillo es más importante que yo?- le preguntó de nuevo mientras retrocedía a estar con él

-Kasumi... yo... no es el bolsillo... es lo que llevo dentro de el... es tan importante como tú para mí, de el depende mi felicidad...- susurró el hombre mientras la miraba a los ojos con ojos expectantes

-No entiendo...- dijo ella mientras deshacía la cara sonriente de hace un momento para traer a una nueva consternada

Satoshi suspiró, como siempre lo había hecho durante el último medio año de verla, tomando un poco de valor deslizo hacia fuera su mano temblorosa y la puso frente a ella, que reconociendo el objeto solo pudo tragar saliva y observar ansiosa pero con una cara muy seria, sumamente seria y más de la cuenta, según el chico –Kasumi, yo... quizá te parezca precipitado y probablemente más cosas... pero yo estoy muy seguro de lo que siento y quisiera... yo quisiera...- dijo tomando un poco mas de fuerza en sus palabras y viéndola fijamente a los ojos con angustia –Quisiera que pasaras el resto de tu vida junto a la mía...- le dijo abriendo la pequeña caja de terciopelo que llevaba en la palma e hincándose ante ella –¿Te casarías con este inmaduro y terco hombre que solo piensa en ti?- le preguntó mientras el aire contenido en sus pulmones se agotaba poco a poco con cada palabra dicha

Kasumi optó por llorar... solo hacia eso, lloraba, su llanto provocó que Satoshi tomara su mano y la colocara con su mejilla derecha, ella se inclinó y aun con sus lágrimas bajando por los laterales de su rostro asintió levemente, como inhalando al decir su aprobación

El sonrió, y desato la angustiosa tortura de tener consigo ese objeto que tantas veces había fallado en llegar a su objetivo, pero que ahora le daba la entrada a una nueva faceta en su vida, se paró y sacó el pequeño aro de su estuche, suavemente lo deslizo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y después solo atinó a sostener a su amada que solo lloraba en su pecho murmurando cosas inaudibles mientras sobaba con sus dedos de la mano derecha el arillo de compromiso que llevaba su dedo de anillo –Te amo...- le dijo él mientras sentía a su próximamente esposa abrazarle cada vez más fuerte

---

El adiós fue muy doloroso para la chica, y para él también, después de todo, pasarían quizá otras seis semanas antes de verle de nuevo, pero sabía que su carrera como entrenador le absorbía tiempo, lo despidió con una caricia en la mejilla y con un tierno beso mientras se marchaba por el muelle, en busca de más aventuras

Se quedó ahí observando la silueta del barco desaparecer en el horizonte, y quedándose un poco más solo por el gusto de recordar ese breve espacio con el hacía un momento decidió lanzarse al agua por puro placer

Como sirena entró al agua, y con la gracia y la belleza de éstas salio a la superficie por aire, mientras se sobaba el anillo plateado con el pequeño zafiro, se sonrió nuevamente como lo había estado haciendo las últimas horas y solo se dedicó a flotar boca arriba en la inmensidad del agua

Cuando se cansó, nadó hacia la orilla, y se tendió en la arena, disfrutando de una bonita siesta

---

Regresó a su casa a eso de la media noche, el frío la despertó, y entre alboroto creado por sus hermanas de irresponsabilidad y poco respeto a la familia se molestó

Mostro su dedo anular en lo alto y mostró la joya de compromiso retirándose con un "¡Ustedes que saben del amor y del compromiso solteronas!" sintiéndose ya señora de Sekai subió a su habitación siendo molestada después por tres pares de puños que golpeaban su puerta mientras preguntas de el cómo y demás detalles eran expuestos por sus tres familiares fuera de su habitación

Ella sonrió al saber que la "feíta" y pequeña del grupo de las "cuatro hermanas fabulosas" sería la primera casada, dejándoles ver como "quedadas", o por lo menos eso sería lo que pensarían de ellas mismas, y eso le hacia sentir... bien

Sonrió nuevamente y se recostó pensando en su amado de piel bronceada y ojos chocolates, pero más que nada en el significado de aquel aro que vestía en su mano

El compromiso de un hombre hacia una mujer por amor

La promesa de un caballero... su caballero

---

Fin

---

---

---

Una secuela, dedicada a todos aquellos que aman esta pareja, sobre todo a Sumi-chan, espero que esto te haga sentir un poco mejor y te alegre el día

Pan-nany, aquí esta tu tan ansiada continuación, espero te guste

A todos los que no he puesto, un saludo, sobre todo a mi amiga Lynx que me apoya en todo lo que hago, hasta en mis más profundos desplantes literarios y extracurriculares, si no la han leído, se lo están perdiendo, déjenme les advierto

Y también dejenme les advierto que esta historia se convertirá en un three-shot, ya que tendrán que esperar a que la inspiración me dé tiempo y ganas de escribir la tercera parte

Hasta siempre

Argus Engel Marx, Servidor

Cometarios, argorytmo (a) Hotmail . com


	3. Los escenarios de mi vida

Los escenarios de mi vida

---

---

Pocket Monsters

Fanfiction by Argus Engel

---

"_One thing the myr can't do is enjoy the scenery"_

"_Una cosa que los myr no pueden hacer es disfrutar el paisaje"_

**Myr Landshaper script**

**Magic the gathering, darksteel edition**

---

Estaba cansado, últimamente le había sucedido eso muy a menudo, ya no eran simples argumentos contrariados que se resolvían a la mañana siguiente con un café y un pan tostado cubierto, no, eso había quedado atrás, las peleas se volvían cada vez más ruidosas y por alguna razón siempre se sentía el perdedor, no importaba si él estuviese bien en las discusiones, al final, él era el derrotado, o por lo menos así se sentía

Se levantó de la mesa harto de esperar a que bajara, recogió los pan queques que había preparado desde temprano y los introdujo en la nevera, apagó la cafetera y se llevo su taza a medias a la sala, encendió el televisor y rondó por los canales deportivos observando algo que le llamó la atención

Subió un poco el volumen y se encontró con un documental de su persona, del cómo había demostrado tener la calidad suficiente para ser el maestro más joven de la historia, y de críticos que escudriñaban sus técnicas que parecían brotar de la nada, tan diversa una de la otra como duelos tenía, se sonrió a sí mismo viéndose de niño acompañado de sus amigos y de su esposa, en ese momento igual de infante que él

Se sonrió también al ver al pequeño ratón eléctrico en sus épocas de gloria, ahora seguramente estaría por ahí dormido con alguno de sus mellizos

Mellizos... la mera palabra le hacía sentirse alegre por momentos, la casa parecía vibrar de soledad cuando los pequeños demonios estaban fuera, estaban creciendo, ya no le sorprendía ver como con la ayuda de Pikachu cruzaban todo el bosque desde su casa en ciudad Viridian hasta el pequeño pueblo Paleta donde su abuela siempre los recibía con los brazos abiertos, aunque le sorprendía bastante que ninguno de ellos quisiera seguir sus pasos como entrenador

Ambos deseaban ser médicos, aunque en diversas áreas, al parecer Laila deseaba ser enfermera en un centro pokemon, mientras Rassius quería dedicarse a la medicina humana

Eran lo más hermoso que él podría haber tenido, con una sonrisa se levantó de su estancia en el sofá y apagó la televisión, se estiró un poco sintiendo como la tensión en los músculos se disipaba lenta y sabrosamente de su espalda, caminó un poco a la cocina y recogió sus llaves, dejándolas un momento después –Creo que iré en bicicleta...- murmuró para sí mismo y dirigiéndose al garage tomó la máquina al lado del automóvil, estaba a punto de irse cuando su imagen en el vidrio lateral le llamó la atención -¿Canas?- preguntó alegre –Me estoy haciendo viejo- rió al observar como una pequeña porción de su eterno fleco se mostraba descolorida y contrastante con el negro azabache que proliferaba en su cabellera y poca barba en esos momentos

Con ánimos rejuvenecidos rodó la bicicleta por la ala y salió por el frente decidido a dar un paseo en tan lindo sábado que la vida le regalaba, el sol ya calentaba pero la fresca brisa de la mañana aún seguía presente, se montó en el aparato cuando un pequeño llamado le detuvo, no era más que su antiguo compañero en las batallas que parecía haber despertado con el movimiento de la cochera –Pikapi... pikachu... ¿chu?- preguntó el modorro ratón al ver a su entrenador montado en la bicicleta

-Hey Pikachu, ¿quieres dar una vuelta?- le preguntó alegremente haciendo sonreír al pequeño pokemon eléctrico que con alegría entró de nuevo a la casa por el hoyo de la puerta principal saliendo un momento después con una galleta para el viaje -¿El desayuno?- preguntó Satoshi al sentirlo en su hombro listo para el viaje

-Chu, ¡pika!- exclamó el pequeño sacando unos lentes que le había regalado Squartle y colocándoselos frente a sus ojos

-Eres todo un galán- sonrió el pelinegro comenzando con su viaje con el pequeño ratón sobre su hombro

---

Kasumi por fin se había levantado, últimamente se estaba sintiendo mal y no entendía el porque, le daba por ponerse sentimental muy seguido y peleaba con su marido, sin mencionar el cansancio que sentía a todo momento, ¿sería acaso que estaba cayendo en la rutina? –No...- suspiró aliviada, después de todo ¿qué rutina se puede alcanzar conviviendo con Satoshi Sekai noche y día?, al parecer siempre tiene algo para romper el aburrimiento, aunque ayer la discusión lejos de ser amena fue tediosa y desgastante, terminando con él durmiendo en el sofá

Esta vez él no tenía nada que decir, su mirada fue severa y triste, estaba cansado, ella lo sabía... y no podía culparle o no entenderle, el tener que lidiar con ella en ese estado decía ser agotador y angustiante, quizá fue por ello que la noche anterior había tomado una almohada y se había marchado sin mirar una sola vez atrás, por no hacer más altas las temperaturas de un hoguera que en estos momentos tenía su propio nombre y el color de su pelo

Suspiró tratando de sacar su mal estado de su mente, definitivamente tendría que ir al médico, este era un grave problema y no permitiría que la combinación de su mala actitud y sentimientos hicieran sufrir a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, se incorporó y miró al reloj sobre el buró observando que ya eran pasadas las nueve por dos minutos, y por el silencio en la casa los pequeños no se habían levantado, se colocó unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta de él, deshaciéndose de la bata con la que dormía

Saltó al pasillo del segundo piso debido a la pérdida de equilibrio al pisar uno de las piezas para armar de Rassius, tenía tanto orden como su padre, maldijo entre dientes no dejando escapar un solo sonido y se dio cuenta que de nuevo estaba de mal humor por una cosa insignificante, caminó hasta la habitación de los pequeños y se encontró con que ambos dormían placidamente en la cama del pequeño, se dirigió hasta ellos y movió un poco al pequeño –Ras... Ras-chan... despierta...- le llamó haciendo despertar al pequeño un momento después

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el pequeño ajustando su vista –Son las nueve y es sábado, déjame dormir mamá...- contestó tratando de dormir nuevamente

-¿Qué hace Laila en tu cama?- preguntó Kasumi quitando los cabellos de la frente de su pequeña

-Ayer se asustó como siempre cuando tu y papá pelearon y estuvo llorando hasta que se durmió, ya le he dicho que no pasa nada pero no me hace caso...- dijo el chico y se volvió para darle la espalda a su madre

La pelirroja sobó el cabello del mismo color que el de ella propio de su hijo y con cautela levantó a la pequeña Laila en sus brazos para dejarla en su propia cama, le tendió un beso en la mejilla y le arreglo el largo cabello negro que se había anudado –Duerme pequeñita...- le dijo y cerró el cuarto nuevamente bajando las escaleras y deteniéndose en la cocina abriendo la refrigeradora donde una pila de hot cakes se ubicaba al centro –Supongo que no tendré que preparar el desayuno...- sonrió y saco el plato dejándolo en el microondas un momento

Era increíble que los niños no despertaran con el aroma del desayuno, sobretodo cuando el olor de los panqués de su padre eran tan suculento, después de todo parecía que si había heredado el sazón de la abuela por lo menos en lo que cosas dulces se trataba

Se sonrojó la primera vez que cocinó de casada e hizo que Satoshi comiera todo su plato, repercutiéndole después en dos días de agruras y malestar estomacal, por suerte su querida suegra con paciencia y dedicación logró que la esposa de su hijo aprendiera rápidamente los secretos de cocina que solo de mujer a mujer se pueden pasar –Tengo que disculparme...- susurró y buscó a su marido, el cual parecía haber desaparecido -¿A dónde habrá ido?- se preguntó a sí misma frunciendo el cejo

---

-Uf... creo que en verdad me estoy volviendo viejo...- se dijo el maestro pokemon -¿Tú que crees Pikachu?- le preguntó al pequeño pokemon una vez deteniéndose a descansar en el parque por tercera vez desde que salieron de la casa, el diminuto ratón pareció sonreír malévolamente en forma de burla –Eso de ir a trabajar en automóvil todos los días me resta condición...- sonrió el entrenador recibiendo una risa de su amigo

-¿Ya viste a ese tipo?- se oyó decir a una jovencita que pasaba por el parque junto a sus amigas

-¡Es muy sexy!- exclamó una un poco más fuerte de lo deseado refiriéndose a la vestimenta de Satoshi, sin haberse dado cuenta había salido a pasear nada más que en pantalones holgados y camiseta interior sin mangas

-Tienes razón...- dijo otra pequeña voz un poco tímida

Satoshi no había volteado a pesar de que había escuchado los comentarios de las jovencitas, una vez que estas pasaron por su lado y le rebasaron alrededor de cinco metros una de las tres chicas volteo y le lanzó un pequeño y sugestivo beso al antes entrenador, dejándole bastante sonriente

-Parece que aún llamo la atención de las chicas...- sonrió Satoshi recibiendo una respuesta enérgica y graciosa del pequeño -¿Me preguntó qué diría Shigeru si supiera que su hija mayor coqueteó con su más antiguo rival?- se carcajeo mientras daba la vuelta con su bicicleta para regresar a su hogar, al parecer ella no le había reconocido en lo absoluto

-¡Pikapi, pika chu pika!- gritó el pokemon comentando en su propio idioma acerca de la última línea de su entrenador

-Aunque no la culpo, en estas fachas quien me reconocería...- sonrió Satoshi y se dispuso a seguir con su paseo de vuelta a su hogar

---

No se había dado cuenta, pero la colina donde se ubicaba su casa se volvió sumamente horrenda al tener que subirla con la bicicleta –Recuérdame subir esta colina más a menudo...- pidió al ratón eléctrico que se encontraba en su cabeza –Ya recordé porque es que me gusta tanto manejar...- rió pesadamente con el poco aire que aún quedaba en sus pulmones

Al llegar a su porche dejó la dichosa bicicleta apoyada en el árbol y entró a la residencia topándose con Rassius atascando su boca con pan queques calientes cubiertos de miel de maple y un pequeño cuadro de mantequilla -¡Hola papá!- saludó el chico siguiendo con su avorazado empeño en terminar con la torre frente a él ahogándose de vez en cuando

-Mastica hijo- sonrió Satoshi al verle palmearse el pecho para pasar un gran bocado atorado en su garganta

-Siempre es lo mismo...- susurró Laila detrás de su padre haciéndole brincar asustado

-¡Nunca me hagas eso!- dijo recobrando la compostura y el lento ritmo normalizado de su corazón –Buenos días pequeña princesa- le levantó de los brazos mas sin embargo la pequeña ni siquiera sonrió -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó observando los ojos acuosos de la pequeña pelinegra

-Tú y mamá ya no se quieren, ¿verdad?- le preguntó la niña a su padre obteniendo la atención de su hermano que parecía estar interesado en la plática

-Pequeñita...- susurró Satoshi atrayéndola a su pecho y sobando su cabeza mientras la pequeña de ojos esmeraldas lloraba en su hombro y se abrazaba a su cuerpo fuertemente

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó entre sollozos la niña

-Claro que no...- sonrió Satoshi teniendo los ojos de su hija un momento después encadenados a los suyos –Mamá se ha sentido mal últimamente, es todo, pero ella y yo seguimos amándonos como siempre, al igual que a ustedes dos...- le sonrió tiernamente de nuevo

-¿En verdad?...- preguntó Laila obteniendo una sonrisa leve de su padre

-¡Claro!- dijo Satoshi enérgico lanzándola al aire y recibiéndola nuevamente –No hay de que preocuparse en cuanto a mi y a tu mamá, ¿y hablando de ella?...- se giró a los lados no encontrándola -¿Aún no baja?- preguntó al pequeño pelirrojo en la mesa

-Dijo que iría al médico...- contesto Rassius sin mucha preocupación –Yo pensé que andarían juntos... cuando baje ella ya se había ido- dijo empuñando su tenedor dentro de otro hot cake

-¡Rassius!- gritó la pequeña en los brazos de Satoshi -¡Déjame algo glotón!- reclamó saltando de los protectores brazos y dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño que apenas vio que su hermana estaba en el suelo y recogió el plato frente a él con los últimos tres hot cakes y corrió hacia la sala con la pequeña detrás de él -¡Vuelve aquí estómago de barril!-

-¡Alcánzame Slowpoke!- se burló el pequeño detrás de un sillón, con su hermana justamente enfrente mientras robaba una mordida a uno de los panqués

-¡Papá!- reclamó la pequeña llegando a la cocina donde su padre ya había sacado nuevamente la harina de la alacena y se disponía a extraer leche y huevos de la nevera

-Haré más, no te preocupes...- dijo mientras buscaba en una de las gavetas por algo mostrando después dos paquetes diversos -¿Chispas de Chocolate o merengues?- preguntó a la pequeña quien sonrió

-¡Chocolate!- gritó mientras su padre guardaba el otro empaque y se disponía a cocinar

-¡Hey papá eso no es justo!- gritó su hijo introduciéndose en la cocina -¡Los que yo me comí no tenían chispas de chocolate!- reclamó

-¡Cállate!- le dijo la pequeña arrebatándole el plato plástico de las manos y estrellándoselo en la cabeza -¡Después de que te comes todo!- le exclamó recibiendo una seña de lengua sacada y ojo estirado con el dedo de su hermano -¡Devorador!- le gritó

-¡Llorona!- gritó el pequeño de vuelta a su hermana viendo como ella se enfadaba rápidamente –Fea, antipática y gritona...- acusó el pelirrojo sonriendo al ver que la niña se molestaba cada vez más y se dedicaba a perseguirlo alrededor de la mesa

-Me las vas a pagar...- dijo la pequeña sin despegar los dientes al hablar y dedicándose a perseguir al pequeño culpable de su ira mientras su padre solo sonreía al recuerdo de sus discusiones infantiles con su esposa y del que graciosos se debían de haber visto ante los demás

---

Kasumi llegó justamente a tiempo de ver a los pequeños saliendo de la casa con mochilas a la espalda -¿A dónde creen que van pequeños?- les preguntó a los chicos

-¡La abuela nos invitó a comer tarta!- dijo Rassius un momento después sintiendo su boca ser abierta por su hermana que le regañaba el siempre estar pensando en la comida

-¿Quién los va a acompañar?- preguntó Kasumi preocupada

-Pikachu nos va a guiar, y papá acaba de pedirle al profesor Oak su Snorlax- respondió Rassius sobándose las mejillas

-Y todos los pokemon le tienen miedo a Snorly- dijo la pequeña mostrando la pokebola enlazada a una cinta alrededor de su cuello

-¡No le digas Snorly!- reclamó el pelirrojo –¡Él es fuerte y poderoso!- dijo haciendo su pose de macho sacando sus músculos y arqueando las piernas -¡Es el gran Snorlax!- sonrió mientras su hermana solo lo arrastraba del brazo pese a los reclamos de su hermano

-¡Pikachu!- saltó el pokemon del árbol cayendo en la antigua bicicleta de Kasumi y montándose en la pequeña figura del hijo de su entrenador –Pika pikachupi chu- exclamó el pequeño ratón a la pelirroja que le sonreía

-¡Cuídalos Pikachu!- le dijo al pequeño que asintió sonriente -¡Y cuídense ustedes dos!- les dijo a los pequeños que se despedían con la mano y se montaban a sus bicicletas ya listas

---

Kasumi observó a Satoshi desde la cocina, él estaba sentado en el columpio del árbol trasero observando el atardecer, se sonrió con la vista y salió con rumbo a acompañarlo

-Hola...- dijo ella sacándolo de su concentración

-Hola- sonrió él –¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó él sintiendo como ella se sentaba en el columpio de al lado del neumático donde su esposo se había colocado

-Si... Satoshi... yo...- empezó ella volteando su cara para enganchar sus ojos acuamarinos con los de él, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su marido

-No tienes que decir nada...- dijo él desenvolviéndose del neumático con una pequeña pirueta hacia atrás y encaminándose hasta estar de frente a ella, inclinándose en cuclillas para tener su cara justamente frente a la suya

-Perdóname...- susurró Kasumi bajando los ojos al suelo sintiendo las manos de él en sus mejillas un momento después

-No importa... solo quiero que estemos bien...- dijo él al verla acercarse para besarle

-Te amo...- le dijo ella

-¿Verías el amanecer conmigo?- preguntó Satoshi viéndole sonreír, se acomodó en el columpio de madera y Kasumi se sentó en sus piernas

-¿Recuerdas por qué compramos esta casa?- preguntó ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo observando como el sol se escondía lentamente

-Dijiste que tenía una hermosa vista... y tenías razón...- contestó él

-¿Recuerdas cómo empezaste a construir este columpio?- preguntó ella divertida

-Estuve como un loco desde que me dijiste que íbamos a ser padres...- se carcajeo divertido el pelinegro recordando los intentos fallidos antes de obtener un resultado satisfactorio –Luego volví a mis andadas cuando dijiste que serían dos- siguió un momento después

-Nunca pudiste fabricar otro... por eso compraste ese neumático...- rió ella haciéndoles reír

-Dos columpios por dos hijos... disfruté mucho al verlos divertirse en este árbol... No cambiaría nada de mi vida por nada del mundo...- le dijo abrazándole

-Satoshi...- susurró ella dejándose amar

-¿Qué?- sonrió él besándole la frente

-Tendrás que empezar a hacer otro columpio...- le sonrió ella mientras la oscuridad llegaba lentamente, mas no sin antes observar como los ojos chocolates de él brillaban con todo esplendor por la noticia...

---

Bajo la luna yacen dos personas tan diferentes como iguales, ella observa como el gran astro en el cielo parece despejar a las nubes que osan tratar de llegar a ella, él no ha quitado su vista de ella desde la última vez que cruzaron palabras, parecería que la luz blanca proveniente del firmamento reflejada en su piel la volvía celestial

Se acerco hechizado y le besó la mejilla incrustando su cara en el cuello de su esposa, ella sonrió y se ruborizó un poco al sentir como la mano de él sobaba su vientre

El fruto de dos personas que se aman, viven y morirán... en pareja

---

Fin

---

Bueno, este es el tercer y último capítulo de este fic, que empezó siendo one-shot, en fin...

Originalmente este capítulo se iba a llamar "Cabeza de Calabaza", pero no era un buen título... mi amiga Irene me propuso "El fruto del amor" pero se me hizo muy Gourmet, aún así puse esta frase porque a pesar de que me da hambre es buena

Y bueno, este fic está dedicado a todos los amantes del SAKL o AAMR como quieran llamarle, no me quemen por los nombres, creo que tienen estilo... bueno, un saludo a Sumi-chan, miren que me ha dicho que soy el mejor escritor de fics al castellano... oh dios, el solo leerlo me hace sonrojar, creo que aún me falta para serlo con gente como EGBC, Priss y la misma Sumi o Liz, pero trataré

Un saludo a Lince que debe estar profundamente dormida después de dos semanas de profundo esfuerzo en la escuela, ¡lo lograste pequeña!

Bueno, próximamente publicaré una página web donde iré subiendo los capítulos que vaya escribiendo y dibujos acerca de ellos, ya que está página tan buena como es tiene algunos problemas con el idioma español y los acentos finales y demás cosas gramáticas, además de caídas de servidor y demás

Por ahora les puedo decir que la página será http : w w w . acz . webcindario . com

Espero que la visiten y me den una opinión del si les gusta o que desean cambiar, esta página estará arroba si dios lo permite el día cinco de diciembre

Hasta siempre


	4. Entre lineas

Entre líneas

---

---

Pocket Monsters

Fanfiction by Argus Engel

---

"_The treasure on my mind is greater tan any worldly glory"_

"_El tesoro en my mente es más grande que cualquier gloria del mundo"_

**Concentrate script**

**Magic the gathering, ****eighth**** edition**

---

_¿Se han fijado alguna vez cómo los árboles que ya eran viejos cuando éramos pequeños a veces nos sobrepasan la edad?, claro no se ven cómo cuando éramos infantes, pero aún así llegamos y nos vamos y ellos solo se hacen un poco más viejos…_

_En comparación con el fuego de la vida de esos gigantes, nuestras cortísimas existencias parecen meramente efímeros fuegos artificiales, cortos… pero que se elevan más allá que cualquier otro árbol y que mueren mostrando todo su esplendor…_

_¿Es verdad que las velas producen más luz cuándo están a punto de extinguirse?, lo he escuchado tantas veces… pero siendo honesto nunca perdería el poco tiempo que me queda esperando a que una vela se consuma…_

Satoshi se desprendió un poco de su libro, últimamente se había puesto melancólico y le daba por retirarse a la soledad del desván mientras, ayudado por una lámpara de escritorio, se tendía plácidamente en el suelo de imitación de duela y le daba vuelo a su bolígrafo escribiendo cuánta cosa le llegaba a la cabeza

Oh, la vejez… sesenta y dos años y tantas imágenes en su cabeza… ¿que pasaría el día de mañana cuándo él ya no estuviera?, ¿Sus nietos le recordarían?, ¿Y si no me voy primero?...- el último pensamiento le llenaba de angustia, ¿qué iba a ser de él si sobrevivía a uno de sus hijos?, peor aún, si sobrevivía a uno de sus nietos… y dios no lo quisiera si sobrevivía a su amada de cabello rosado…

Con este último pensamiento se echó a reír, y es que en la ahora escasa cabellera que llevaba su mujer el tono rosado contrastaba tanto con aquél naranja de las épocas de antaño, aún así le daba un aspecto inocente a la que alguna vez fue la mujer más apasionada que él haya recordado…

Oh dios, era él o de repente la temperatura del cuarto había subido diez grados, se abanicaba el cuerpo con su pijama y evitaba que le vinieran a la mente aquellos encuentros nocturnos con su querida esposa en días de mucho frío…

Se tranquilizó un poco y se sonrió de lo lindo cuando aún sentía los latidos de su corazón al simple recuerdo de sus escapadas románticas… más de 50 años de conocerle y aún le despertaba el corazón con un simple recuerdo… debe ser verdad eso de que el amor verdadero es para siempre…

Tomó largos respiros y se acomodó de nuevo los anteojos, se colocó nuevamente su gorrito para dormir que tenía la linda forma de una pokebola perfectamente tejida en estambre de la más alta calidad, un regalo de navidad pasado de una de sus nietas…

Una vez lo suficientemente cálida su cabeza se dispuso a colocar la punta de su pluma en el papel, y siguió escribiendo… y siguió escribiendo… y siguió escribiendo…

---

Kasumi se levantó al sentir el frío del normalmente caliente lado izquierdo de la cama… se sobo las sienes al ver que su esposo no estaba en su sitio, tomó sus gafas del buró y encajando sus pies en pantuflas de rosado tenue al igual que su camisón de franela y con sumo cuidado se encaminó poco a poco a las escaleras que daban al desván

-Satoshi… - le habló para ver si aún estaba despierto pero al no recibir respuesta supuso que se había quedado dormido, tanto tiempo de viva y solo conocía a una persona capaz de dormir en cualquier lugar, bajo cualquier situación y sin problema alguno

Le sobo el hombro unas cuántas veces y el viejo reaccionó, un tanto más abruptamente de lo esperado pero al parecer en unos momentos podría por lo menos entender que su esposa le había soltado por lo menos tres frases recriminantes del porque no se encontraba en cama a semejantes horas de la madrugada

Pero todos conocíamos a Satoshi Sekai… una sola frase podía formarse en sus cuerdas vocales cuando su esposa le reclamaba algo

-Lo siento- dijo, y se sonrió, se sentó después de un rato sobre el piso que parecía de madera y miró a su mujer –vamos a cama- dijo, le beso los labios y le tendió una mano después de haberse incorporado

-A eso vine…- dijo la viejecita un tanto molesta y se encaminó de la mano de su marido hasta la habitación de las pasadas épicas nupcias de oro teñidas…-

---

-¡Abuelito!- se escuchó en el patio de los Sekai, un jovencito de 10 años venía corriendo hacia él con una pokebola en mano -¡Mira lo que he recibido del profesor Oak!- gritó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lamentablemente era tanta su euforia que no miró dónde pisaba y se cayó con la cara al frente al pasto

-¡Ah Kenta!- gritó el abuelo preocupado y se encaminó a su máxima velocidad, que no era mucha por cierto, a recoger al jovencito, tenía unos pequeños raspones en la cara y algo de fango, el buen abuelo le limpió con la manga el rostro y le levantó –¿Así que te vas a tu viaje eh?-

-¡Correcto!- dijo el pequeño que tenía cabello rubio, definitivamente no eran sus genes los que habían predominado en la unión de su hijo mayor con una de esas chicas pálidas de Ecriutik city, más aún así este rubio personaje de ojos azules y cabello dorado era toda la adoración del viejo maestro pokémon

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Satoshi emocionado -¿Qué te ha dado el viejo gruñón de Shigeru?- cuestionó burlón mientras le quitaba la pokebola de las manos al pequeño que como liebre saltaba por recuperar su, por el momento, más preciada pertenencia

-¡Regrésamela!- decía el chiquillo realmente angustiado

-¡Toma!- le dijo tendiéndole la mano con una mano la pokebola y con la otra lo aferraba a sí mismo sobando su arrugada y barbada mejilla con la de su nieto

-¡Abuelito tu barba me da comezón!- decía el pequeño llorica mientras apretaba a su pokémon a su pecho, quién sabe lo que el abuelo Satoshi haría la próxima vez…

-Anda anda, enséñame a ese ganador- le palmeó los hombros al pequeño

-Te vas a sorprender- sonrió Kenta arrogante volviendo a ser el mismo chiquillo mimado de siempre

-¿A sí?- preguntó divertido el mayor de los Sekai mientas se colocaba en cuclillas y esperaba ver la elección de su nieto

Dos segundos y se veía un Pichu algo desnutrido escabulléndose en los pantalones de su nieto, muerto de miedo por el sujeto arrugado que había visto apenas había sido liberado de su jaula temporal, lo que ocasionó la risa burlona del abuelo

-A mí me parece que es un ratoncillo cobarde más que un campeón- sonrió el abuelo mientras veía al pequeño rodarse por el suelo con cosquillas al sentir al pequeño roedor eléctrico pasearse por todo su cuerpo

-Lo asustaste…- se quejó el pequeño por fin controlando al pequeñín amarillo y colocándolo en su cabeza –Él es mi abuelito Satoshi…- le explicaba el niño a la criaturita en su cabeza –No es malo… solo algo chiflado, papá dice que son los años…- sonrió el pequeño y Satoshi se sonreía nerviosamente al comentario sin malicia pero quizá cierto de su hijo transmitido por su nieto

-¿Y porqué escogiste a ese pequeño?- preguntó Satoshi acercándose un poco y sobando las mejillas del pequeño roedor que si bien al principio parecía atemorizado ahora parecía disfrutar de las caricias en sus pequeñas chapitas rosadas

-El profesor Oak dijo que él es nieto del Pikachu que tú tenías, y que el nieto de un campeón debe ser acompañado de alguien de la misma casta- dijo orgulloso el pequeño rubio

-¿A sí?- preguntó el abuelo mientras arrancaba un "Pi…chuuuu" alegre del ratoncito eléctrico en la cabeza de su nieto –Entonces si es todo un ejemplar- dijo y lo pasó a su propio hombro -¿Sabes pequeño?- le dijo al pequeño pokémon sobándole la barbilla –¡Tu abuelo era grande!- dijo con entusiasmo captando la atención de la criaturita –Era un paquete comprimido de poder- dijo enfatizando la última palabra y haciendo una pose de macho –Si tu llevas su sangre llegarás muy lejos…- dijo y el pokémon sonrió, le tomo nuevamente y lo colocó en el hombro de su nieto

-¿Y yo?- preguntó el pequeño -¡Yo también soy nieto de un campeón!- dijo e hizo la misma pose de macho y el abuelo le metió un coscorrón haciéndole que se mordiera la lengua y se quejara

-¡Tu vas a tener que trabajar muy duro!- le gritó el abuelo fingiendo molestia -¿Cuándo has visto a un cabeza amarilla levantando el trofeo eh?- le preguntó haciéndole enfadar, nuevamente se valía de la estadística de que nunca había existido un rubio campeón en la historia

-¡Yo voy a ser el primero!- gritó el chiquillo y le mordió la mano al abuelo

-¡Ah!- gritó Satoshi al mordisco -¡Mi mano!- dijo aleteándola de un lado al otro -¡Ya verás!- dijo y le perseguía por el patio

-¡Mamá dijo que si me decías algo de mi cabello tenía permiso de morderte!- decía el niño y corría a la casa de sus abuelos

-¡Te cortaré el pelo!- decía Satoshi persiguiéndole y dejándole escapar a propósito -¡Mejor aún te lo voy a pintar de rosa!- Se burló y el chiquillo pareció ganar velocidad de golpe asustado por la amenaza mentirosa del abuelo

-¡Le contaré a mi abuelita que otra vez estás molestándome por el color de mi cabello y que te burlaste del color de ella!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Ah!- dijo y él también pareció incrementar su momentum -¡No te atrevas!- gritó y siguió la corrediza

---

Pasaron los años y Kenta Sekai, volvía a hacer historia con el apellido que su abuelo orgullosamente ostentaba y que le había heredado, Satoshi veía a su pequeño nieto y pupilo alzarse con esa copa que le otorgaba el máximo reconocimiento que en esa categoría podía conseguirse, tal y cómo él lo había logrado hace ya tantos años, y que sostuvo durante una docena de veranos de su vida

Apagó la televisión y llevaba a una llorosa y aún hermosa mujer ante sus ojos a dormir, ya no era el único Sekai que había logrado un sueño, ya no era el único que sería grande, ya no se imaginó el sobrevivirle a alguno de sus nietos, hijos o mujer, simplemente se sonrió de oreja a oreja y se recostó son su mujer, y cómo nunca antes Satoshi Sekai durmió plácidamente, al lado de su esposa y con sus setenta y un años encima tuvo el gozo de haber tenido un millón de experiencias, un millar de amigos, un centenar de victorias, una decena de miembros de familia y un único y gran amor

Antes de dormir observó la vela que su esposa estaba usando para leer, ella se había quedado dormida con el libro en el pecho y había olvidado apagar la vela

En dos minutos la vela empezó a consumirse y con gran admiración y alegría el más grande maestro pokémon que hubiese visto el mundo hasta el momento, observó detenidamente cómo la llama de la flama brillaba y se hacía tres veces más grande y su fulgor crecía diez veces más, duró 71 segundos en apagarse completamente, eso es lo que había contado el viejo…

Se sonrió una última vez totalmente despreocupado y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir…

A los setenta y un años, siete meses, un día siendo las siete horas y un minuto pasado meridiano hora de Kanto, Satoshi Sekai dejó de existir, en la más grande plenitud con pasado y futuro… para la historia

FINÉ

---

Ah, vaya que por fin terminé, mira que llevarme todo este tiempo para hacerlo, pero es que tenía que deshacerme de todas las cosas inconclusas antes de dedicarme nuevamente de lleno a Entre el Pensamiento y lágrimas de Sangre, que me han tapizado el buzón de correo exigiendo una continuación

Mira como es la gente, eso de que la popularidad te llega de golpe es cierto, dos años de no haber actualizado y vaya que si me recordaron muchas cosas

Es por eso queridos lectores, que me siguen en mi fic de EVA, que les pido no desesperen, y una gran, gran disculpa, no sé cómo agradecerles el apoyo que me brindaron siempre y pronto su espera será recompensada

Dedicó esta pieza a una de la mejores escritoras de ficción fanática en castellano, no diré nombres, al cabo, ya sabe quién es y es partícipe de una obra llamada Meu Anjo, si quieren leerla adelante, es muy recomendada… búsquenla, no se arrepentirán

Repito mi compromiso de entregarles el final de Entre el pensamiento y lágrimas de sangre en este 2008

Pásensela Genial y que este nuevo año les aproveche en todo lo que desean

Comentarios, quejas, amenazas de muerte, a argorytmo (a) gmail . com

---

**Y PARA LOS QUE LEYERON HASTA AQUÍ, LA PARTE GRACIOSA DE ESTE FINAL DE NOVELA BARATA Y SIN CHISTE**

**OMAKE 1**

Kasumi se levantó al sentir el frío del normalmente caliente lado izquierdo de la cama… se sobo las sienes al ver que su esposo no estaba en su sitio, tomó sus gafas del buró y encajando sus pies en pantuflas de rosado tenue al igual que su camisón de franela y con sumo cuidado se encaminó poco a poco a las escaleras que daban al desván

-Satoshi… - le habló para ver si aún estaba despierto pero al no recibir respuesta supuso que se había quedado dormido, tanto tiempo de viva y solo conocía a una persona capaz de dormir en cualquier lugar, bajo cualquier situación y sin problema alguno

Le sobo el hombro unas cuántas veces y el viejo reaccionó, un tanto más abruptamente de lo esperado –Ay caray… me quedé dormido de verdad…- dijo y se carcajeo de risa junto a Kasumi

-Eres un bobo- le abrazó y en el fondo se escuchaba "¡¡¡Corte!!!"

**OMAKE 2**

Tomó largos respiros y se acomodó de nuevo los anteojos, se colocó nuevamente su gorrito para dormir que tenía la linda forma de una pokebola perfectamente tejida en estambre de la más alta calidad, un regalo de navidad pasado de una de sus nietas…

Una vez lo suficientemente cálida su cabeza se dispuso a colocar la punta de su pluma en el papel, y siguió escribiendo… y siguió escribiendo… y siguió escribiendo… y se dio cuenta que había algo en su gorrito

-¡¿Quién diablos ha embarrado chocolate en mi gorrito?!- preguntó furioso y la risa de Takeshi resonaba por el estudio

-¡No es chocolate!- gritó el autor de la obra

**OMAKE 3**

-¡Abuelito!- se escuchó en el patio de los Sekai, un jovencito de 10 años venía corriendo hacia él con una pokebola en mano -¡Mira lo que he recibido del profesor Oak!- gritó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y llegó hasta el susodicho abuelo siendo recibido por un coscorrón

-¡La parte del coscorrón es hasta la escena que viene!- reclamó el jovencito

-¡Tonto!- y le dio otro coscorrón -¡En esta escena tu te caes!- dijo y se quitó el maquillaje que lo hacía ver viejo –¡Yo no puedo trabajar así!- gritó Satoshi al director y se fue haciendo arcadas y muy molesto, era la quinceava vez que la escena no salía bien por alguna razón u otra

El director se llevó las manos al rostro y gritó ahogadamente -¡¡¡Corte!!!-

**OMAKE 4**

Se sonrió una última vez totalmente despreocupado y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir…

A los setenta y un años, siete meses, un día siendo las siete horas y un minuto pasado meridiano hora de Kanto, Satoshi Sekai dejó de existir, en la más grande plenitud con pasado y futuro… para la historia

Kasumi le lloraba una hora después al darse cuenta que había fallecido, la cámara se acerca a tomar el último rostro de Satoshi, se le muestra sereno, y de repente

-¡Bu!- le grita a la cámara haciendo que el camarógrafo caiga llevándose un susto de muerte mientras Satoshi se carcajea de la risa al igual que los asistentes

**OMAKE 5**

Se sonrió una última vez totalmente despreocupado y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir…

A los setenta y un años, siete meses, un día siendo las siete horas y un minuto pasado meridiano hora de Kanto, Satoshi Sekai dejó de existir, en la más grande plenitud con pasado y futuro… para la historia

Kasumi le lloraba una hora después al darse cuenta que había fallecido, la cámara se acerca a tomar el último rostro de Satoshi, se le muestra sereno, y de repente se escucha un ruido sórdido e inexplicable, Kasumi sale de la cama tapándose la nariz y corre hacia la ventana a abrirla para no intoxicarse con el hedor

-¡Lo siento!- dice Satoshi rojo de la pena -¡No pude contenerlo!-

-¡¡¡Corte!!!- grita el director y se dirige a su primer asistente –Eliminemos está escena…- el asistente asiente turnándose de color púrpura por contener la respiración

**OMAKES FINÉ**


End file.
